Camp Middle Earth
by New-Zealands-Version-Of-Pluto
Summary: As basically de facto "camp leaders" Percy and Annabeth have a bunch of duties they have to do. But creating a new camp in another country? That's one they never even thought would be possible. Join the Seven and a few others on a journey to middle earth... and to possibly save the world. Again. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

Camp Middle Earth

As basically de facto "camp leaders" Percy and Annabeth have a bunch of duties they have to do. But creating a new camp in another country. That's one they never even thought would be possible. Join the Seven and a few others on a journey to middle earth

 **A/N: Formerly New-Zealands-Version-Of-Hades, but 3 guesses what happened. I'm reposting this cause I've done some edits to it now. Uncovering the truth will be coming but I'm having writers block with it but it will be soon. Enjoy this one.**

Chapter 1

 **Percy's POV**

"I'm sorry you want us to do what now?" I cracked a nervous chuckle at this running a hand through my hair, glancing sideways left at the girl I had escaped Tartarus with just a couple months ago.

"My boy, I think you heard me rig-"

"But Chiron, this is crazy, like Zeus thinking I stole his bolt level craz- ow Annabeth" he rubbed his head, a ping-pong ball bouncing along the floor, the sound echoing around

Annabeth smiled "You never learn Seaweed Brain" and then she turned to the centaur once more "But this is absolutely mental. You want to send us to another country, that's hours- no days away, and have us either help them set up their own camp or bring them to Long Island?"

"Well technically the Gods want you to, I was the one that had to break it to the both of you." I said sheepishly, cantering

I looked at Annabeth _'We probably should do it'_ she looked back at me in confusion ' _Just think about all the demigods we could help through this, and besides haven't you wanted to got there for age_ s?' I had to break out what had been dubbed as the 'Baby Seal eyes,' but she looked back and I saw in her eyes that I had her.

"Did I mention you could bring a few others with you as well?" Chiron broke our mental conversation and we both looked up at him.

She sighed and said "Oh alright we're in, but we're bringing the rest of the Sev- Six with us" I winced as she choked up at the mention of the famous now Six. We still hadn't had any official word on if Leo was alive or not, but we were still hopeful for the Son of Hephaestus, but his cabin mates wanted to do something in his honour.

"Very well, I'll leave it to you guys to break the news to the rest of them." he said as he left the rec room and unofficial camp meeting room.

I turned to Annabeth as I laughed "The gods just don't want to give us a break, eh." chucking an arm over her shoulders as we walked out of the big house into the sunlight.

"Don't forget, we're Aphrodite's favourite soap opera." she laughed as I moaned.

"Don't remind me Wise Girl, after all, we've dealt with in the past few years how much worse could a trip to New Zealand be?"

I should have really seen everything coming after I said that.

"And besides, where the Hades is New Zealand?"

All I got was an eye roll back.

"I'll tell you along the way come on we need to go find everyone."

 **Leo POV**

The wind in my hair just felt normal by now.

After days of flying and trying to navigate my way back to Long Island, the cool metal feel of Festus and the occasion weight on my shoulder I had become accustomed to.

I'd been praying to any God that would listen that we would eventually find our way back to Camp Half-Blood, well since I had stopped praying that I'd find Oygygia, and that was successful.

So I had high hopes that my prayers would be answered.

And then for the first time, in what seemed to be _Zeus_ knows how long, I saw a colour change. From a deep blue to green. Trees zooming past, tiny little houses merging into one massive blur.

I nudged my shoulder up. "Hey Sunshine," she slowly groaned and came back into the land of living.

"I think we're nearly there." I said while smiling

I'm nearly home. After nearly dying, coming back to life, travelling Gods know how long, I was nearly home. Back to the bunker and camp.

Oh Gods…

Jason, Piper, Frank Hazel, Percy and Annabeth.

What are they gonna do when they see me. They think I'm dead already, _Hades_ I am gonna be so dead properly now.

"Leo don't panic; they won't kill you- not that I'd mind your annoying ass dead." How did she know what I was thinking? "Maybe badly harm you, but not kill unfortunately. And I know you well already Repair Boy"

I groaned, "Thanks Calypso for that ray of positivity"

"You call me sunshine for a reason" I groaned but smiled.

Then I saw something familiar.

Then a flash of white light. Oh Styx.

And after that everything came a bit clearer. We were in a giant warehouse, that looked oddly familiar. Then I realized who was before us. Hunched over the hood of an old 1998 Toyota Corolla, was none other than my dear old man.

"Hey dad" I said casually, Calypso just stared at me incredulously.

He turned around a chucked a little bit. "Ah yes um hello son" he said as he tried to put out the flames in his beard.

"I was wondering when you were about to pop in here. Now onto business." Whenever a God said that to me, even if it was my father, I knew that was never a good sign.

"Oh relax it's nothing like the last quest you had." I let out a breath of relief after hearing this

"But it's something quite unusual that we have you doing and you may need this for the journey" He pointed to something behind me and my jaw dropped.

He let out a small smile, which looked more like a grimace to be fair, at my reaction.

"I think dubbing it the Argo lll would be appropriate." And I couldn't help but agree.

The Argo lll was one magnificent warship, it looked about twice the size of the Argo ll but that was the only true difference between the boats, other than the fact that the new version looked like it had lot more special tricks.

"I think you'll find all the controls are the same as its predecessor, weird but ingenious in a way" I blushed at the sorta complement. "And also there are a few more thing I added in that I think you'll have fun with" his eyes twinkled and I got all excited inside to see it.

"Thank you Father" I said while bowing.

"Oh and you young goddess" Hephaestus looked at Calypso.

"Congratulations on your freedom. I never did agree with the old man when he made that decision." She smiled in thanks and bowed. Oh and look after my son won't you, he gets into enough trouble as it is."

"Don't worry, My Lord, I know all about the trouble he gets into" she said while I pouted

"Oi, why you turning on me now, I'm the one that got you off that island!"

My father and her just laughed, as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll teleport you both onto the ship and have it stationary just above here, I wish you both good luck on the trip and hope you enjoy NZ"

"NZ what does that me-" I couldn't get the rest of my words out as we were once again teleported.

 _Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break_

 _Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break_

 _Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break_

 **Leo POV (still haha)**

Once my eyes were readjusted to the light, I realized just how big the boat was probably about 330 feet long now and that was just on top with a beautiful cream colored mast depicting scenes from the Second Giant War. I couldn't wait to see below decks but I had one mission at the moment. Get to camp.

"Come on Sunshine, I'll show you how to drive- fly- no work this thing" I got out, as she let out her tinkering bell like laugh that made me smile, leading her towards the flight deck of the trireme.

It took about an hour to teach Calypso how to work the boat, but he picked up on it fast. While teaching her, I discovered that Festus had been magically installed into the boat by Hephaestus and upgraded with better defensive, radar and navigational systems, or at least that's what he told me. I had a funny feeling that there was more, but I'd wait to find out just what.

We left fetus to guide us home while we watched by the bow of the ship out by Fetus, our masthead, in silence watching everything fly by in silence just holding each other in the orange rays of the sunset over the horizon.

Until I saw it.

Home.

 **Percy POV**

It was a shame we had to burn it, cause the Hephaestus cabin really out did themselves this time. It was made out of a shining bronze with silver chainlike patterns adorning it with a picture of the Argo ll embroidered in the centre. It was a true work of art.

There was a very somber mood over the campfire, and I hated it.

"Tonight," I started, "We shouldn't be mourning the presumed death of one of our favourite people. W should celebrate the fantastic life and accomplishments of Leo Valdez. From successfully enduring the trials he was put under by Hera, to then years after have to save the same Goddess with the help of Jason, Piper and Coach Hedge."

Not a single person had a dry eye around that fire, and the fire represented the mood at a near dark red and very low.

"But perhaps his greatest achievement was the Argo ll itself, a beautiful-"

"Greek warship" Annabeth said.

"Yes Annabeth, a beautiful trireme that helped us in traveling to Greece to defeat Ga-"

"Greek warship" she repeated.

"Annabeth are you okay?" i interrupted my train of thought and looked over at her.

"Look up" and my jaw dropped as well as about 300 other jaws hit the floor as the flames rose in a bright orange glow of hope.

Lo and behold there was a gleaming bronze warship in the sky.

And all you could hear was:

"WOO HOOOOOO! GUESS WHO'S BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. BAD BOY SUPREME HIMSELF. SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE IS HERE"

Oh that boy is dead.

 **A/N: That was a lot longer than I though it would be. I kinda just started writing and bam there we go.**

 **Review- what did ya think, what do you wanna see. For my NZ readers, where do you want the crew to go and all.**

 **Favourite and follow if you wanna see more and I hopefully should get another chapter out by the end of the month.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, catch ya soon :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By the way, The Trials of Apollo don't happen in this AU and I'll be adding more narration views in as I go, but for now enjoy the Leo's**

 **DISCLAIMER (cause I guess I have to do this): Quite obviously I am not Rick Riorden thus, I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson Series or any spin offs cause if I did… well I wouldn't be still trying to survive College and wouldn't be broke. ENNNNNNNJOY**

Chapter 2- I get beaten up…. badly

 **Leo POV**

A mix of emotions ran through me after I screamed out to the valley.

Laughter at their reactions, but also pride in the fact that over 300 jaws were dropped at the sight of me, but why wouldn't there be.

But in the back of my mind there was a twinge of sadness. They had given up hope. What I had thought was my shroud sat next to the fire ready to be burnt in memorial. A little part inside of me died at this, and the grief I had probably inflicted onto them.

Almost sensing it, Calypso pulled me into a hug and that was all I needed, the warmth of her almond eyes bearing down on me reminded me of home, of where I had returned to.

After a few minutes of this, Festus called out to me.

"Ok thanks, we better get ready" then I looked over at her.

"You ready to do this?"

She smiled "I could ask you the same thing, flame boy"

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready but I gotta do it at some point" I said fiddling with a few wires and a universal remote.

"it'll be fine what's the worse that's going to happen?'

I laughed at this and remembered something. "Oh you weren't there when Annabeth found Percy at the Roman Camp." Still chuckling to myself I saw her pale a bit at the mention of Percy, what was that about? I decided to shrug it off and said,

"Okay so you wait on here while I go say hey to everyone then I'll tell you when to come off"

She just nodded and kissed my cheek in good luck then walked over to the control booth to get ready for landing. I prayed after nearly crashing about half a dozen times that she wouldn't this time, as I mentally prepared what I was going to say when I got off the ship that would hopefully minimise the probable damage done to me by my friends.

(Line Break)

It took Calypso around five minutes to get the ship landed in the lake, which was pretty good saying that my record was three minutes. I pushed the button that opened up the gangway to the shore and walked down it to see the mass of humanity waling towards the ship with wide eyes marvelling at the brilliant warship.

Smiling as I got onto shore, I didn't notice the Daughter of Aphrodite barrelling over to me and the five others who had a mix of joy, confusion and a straight up pissed off look in their face.

Until I say the literal steam come out of her ears (don't tell her I said that) as she made her way over to me with one serious glare. Not as bad as Percy's deluxe _I'll-kill-you-later_ glare and Annabeth's glare when you mess with her stuff, or Percy, or annoy her to death (guilty) as I raised my hands in surrender.

"Hey"

That's all I got out before I heard a growl and then scream. I think that may have been me screaming but I couldn't tell as I felt my world flip and I landed hard against the dirt as my feet were taken out from underneath me and I felt punches raining down on every part of me.

I couldn't help but laugh, and I think that just made it worse.

"Stupid" Punch

"Repair Boy" Punch

"How dare you" Punch

"Die and then" Punch

"And then" Punch

"Come back" Punch

"and say hey" Punch

I couldn't feel my body at this point as she was ripped off me by Jason, still Kicking and cursing a nightmare so bad, the younger camper's ears were blocked by some of their older cabin mates.

Wincing at the physical and verbal beating I said tiredly, "Thanks Jason, and in my defence beauty queen, I thought it wouldn't take this long. A month tops not nearly three."

"Oh I wasn't pulling her off to save you," I looked at him I confusion, then it hit me as he said:

"I was merely giving us a chance to get you."

Now his words didn't hit me as much.

It was actually Frank as a bull that hit me, as I was launched into the air by the impact, and then felt myself flying back down as the Jason winds pushed me back at rapid speeds, but then I was stopped. I looked down and saw myself in the grasp of a giant water hand, as it soon transformed into a mini hurricane throwing me around inside.

I saw the world fly by still dizzy and dazed by everything else as I was thrown back onto land, and was pulled up by Annabeth who just smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Annab- oh styx"

I should have expected something from her as I felt my world flip again as I braced for landing.

And _Hades_ that hurt as I landed on a bunch of cold and spiky things underneath my back. Dammit Hazel, I though you were the peaceful one as I tried to get some of the pressure from the various gems poking my only thing could have been more painful was lego pieces, but it was _seriously_ painful.

Groaning I pulled myself back up. "Now is that all" I said as I was once again tacked but pulled into a giant hug from Piper who was sobbing into my shirt, I hugged her back which made her sob even more.

"You're actually alive" she got out between sobs. Then I felt another person behind me as Jason joined us in the hug. I was then bombarded by the rest of the Seven with a hug I could only compare to Tyson's hug, Percy's awesome Cyclops brother.

They all released me as the guys clapped me on the shoulder and I knew they all missed me and were glad I'm back, I smiled at them all.

Percy flashed his mischievous grin back at me, "Yeah we're good but you may wanna check with these guys"

He pointed behind me and in a single file line was the rest of the camp, and at the front was none other than the Hephaestus cabin and first in line. Harley.

"Oh _Styx_ " I muttered.

I spent the next 2 hours being beaten up by each person then hugged to death especially my own cabin mates. Even Chiron got in on the fun in the end and hit me with a dodgeball loaded arrow to the gut, then hugging me saying he was glad to see me back.

I struggled up with the help of Frank and Hazel, and ate the ambrosia and drank some nectar that was offered to me by Piper. As everyone except the Seven and Nico went back to their cabins I realised I hadn't done something yet, and instantly perked up.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you guys," I said while grinning like a madman "I found someone. Sunshine you can come out now" I yelled out as everyone looked at me in curiosity and confusion.

And then ontop of the gangway she stood in the glow of the moonlight. Her long caramel hair tied up in a braid over her shoulder and a timeless face that still dazed me everytime I look at her. She was even more beautiful than the love goddess herself even in a simple blouse and light blue jeans she had managed to make for herself along the way.

After managing to put my eyes back into place, I turned and looked around at the rest of the seven. If all of them were suprised at my arrival, then they were absolutely shocked at the emergance of the former prisoner of Ogygia. I noticed two reactions in particular.

Percy, hilariously enough, looked like a fish gasping for air. Exect this one seemed to be opening and closing his mouth in the hopes that words would somehow come out. And Annabeth, was just looking at him in confusion but you could see she was trying to conncect the dots.

"Percy- no- the island he was marooned on- no he can't have- oh Styx" She muttered and then looked up at Calypso with an unreadable face.

Calypso made her way over to the group, grasping my hand and pulling at my cheek, making a baby voice saying,

"Now that wasn't so bad was it little baby Leo" I groaned and swatted her hand away to my friends laughter.

I took a deep breath, this was the tricky part.

"Guys this is Calypso, Daughter of Atlas and former prisoner of Askaba- wait no Ogygia, oh and my girlfriend"

And at this moment, nearly everyone's jaw hit the grass.

"Calypso, meet the rest of the seven. Jason Grace- son of Jupiter, yeah Roman I know, us Greek and Roman demigods are all good now, I think… I hope, after I nearly blew up their camp." I muttered that last part, but she must have heard me from the weird look she gave me.

"Then there's his girlfriend Piper McLean, Frank Zhang- Son of Mars and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque- Daughter of Pluto and finally Annabeth Chase- Daughter of Athena and her boyfriend- "

"Percy Jackson" Calypso said with her arms folded. Percy looked around and tried to hide behind his girlfriend but she as well turned around and looked at him with an explain-yourself look.

He was so screwed.

Percy finally looks up at Calypso. "Um hi Calypso" he said nervously.

 **A/N: A tiny ciffhanger for you all, but I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I'm gonna make longer as I'll be introducing new characters and some other things.**

 **But For now Follow, Favourite and review, I'm still new ish to all this and love to hear opinions, no total bashings- if you don't like it then why you reading it?, And that good stuff and I'll see you guys very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm gonna keep this short, and I know its been ages since this was updated but as my school year dies down I should be able to write more soon. But the hilarious thing about this chapter is that a lot of it was written for a school assignment, and then I though it would be cool in here so BAM.**

 **Oh and I should mention that the first part of this chapter this takes place not in the USA, try and figure out where :), should be obvious cause of the title and everything else so far, but yeah enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

The sun pounded down on the exposed skin of the earth. Heat rolling off in waves, as if they too were waves from the nearby beach. The roads that lead to the haven were lined with the remnants many past adventures.

Down the road, just to the side of the tennis courts, lies a faded brown clay pathway studded with seashells, weaving itself with the sky, blue more majestic than the ocean itself. But as you walk further on, up and over the slight crest of the hill, you see the true beauty in Omaha.

The duel blues of the earth looked like the siblings of the earth, standing side by side, far over the horizon. It was a clear day, not a cloud visible for acres upon acres as the green of spring came into sight seated on the hills of the walkways just over the small wooden fence. The distinct smell of seawater lingered distinctly in the air the were to the beach, walk on a bit further and you'll see the sign 'Walkway 15'. The sight of sand lining the pathway in patches was a common sight, even a welcome sight to the local's eyes as a traffic light would be in the city.

As Chester walked over the final crest of the hill, he could take in the sight that was Omaha Beach as if it was the first time seeing it. There was no other way of describing it. It truly was a beautiful sight, partly chaotic and wild but that made it all the more beautiful.

The sky now held a few blemishes, clouds littered the sky as a plume of smoke sneaked upwards from behind him. Beach goers basked in the golden tones of the sand as the waves punished it, crashing down ruthlessly onto it. The mirrored surface of the waves glistened and gleamed under the suns rays, erasing the cares and stresses of the busy lives people tried to forget about there.

The beach tended to do this as Chester had found out over the years, quickly finding a quiet spot on the beach, the sand soft and warm to the touch. Placing his board down with his phone, wallet and keys down, encased in a bag by the recommendation of Mike, who preferred the hard surfaces of which the beach lacked, opting to stay back at the house.

The smoke seemed to had increased tenfold, firing up into the air further behind. Chester still hadn't noticed.

Pulling the loose fitting tee off himself, gazing out to the distant island, wondering what mysteries and secrets the land held. He broke into a casual jog down to the water line, only stoping to let his feel the cool touch of the water for a few seconds before diving in.

The water seemed to rejuvenate the lost energy from the slight jog he took, Chester silently vowing to use that gym membership he had. Popping his head up to look back on shore, he finally noticed the smoke that was billowing into the air.

"Huh that's weird for this time of year, maybe someone's having a bonfire." He muttered to himself. "Oh that's stupid, who's gonna be having a bonfire in September." Chuckling at his own stupidity.

He made way back to his his stuff to grab his board, only to see a very panicked and worried looking Mike.

"Hey man, I thought you were gonna stay back at the house, changed your mind eh?" Mike went to say something. "Anyway did you see that giant thing of smoke i-"

"The house is on fire"

"What?"

"The beach house. Our one. Is on fire" Mike said with worry in his eyes. "Look no time to talk, we gotta go man."

Chester didn't even try to dry off, leaving the oak brown strands of hair to drip onto his face as he grabbed everything and the pair made a quick escape from the beach, almost in a run.

Mike told him what had happened as they hustled back along the path. He had been heading off the the nearby superette, and as he went to drive out the drive, he did the usual check to make sure the gate was closed when he noticed the smoke starting to build up at the back and called 111 instantly.

"Fire," he said breathlessly, a hint of fear in his eyes, "it cannot have been an accident, there's just no way."

Chester was silent, running on the beaten track as the smell of burning wood was becoming more prominent.

It was everywhere, the flames licked up the side of the house as people poured out to look at the flaming sight.

"Oh my god." Was the only thing that Chester was capable of saying, as Mike just stared at it.

"Bro the house, our stuff, what are going to do man."

"Hey Chester the fire-"

"Yeah I know there's a freaking fire there but seriously man, all of our stuff up in smoke, kapow, sizzle sizzle, gone. ALL GONE MAN." he didn't mean to scream that last part, but Chester was panicked.

"Chester…"

"Urgh, what Mike?"

"Since when is fire green?" he said trailing off.

"What on earth are you on abo- oh" Chester turned around, his confusion turned into a mix of awe shock and fear.

The fire was a bright neon green that glowed like a beacon of destruction in the light. And of course that would have been enough to freak the crap outta someone, if it weren't for the demon cheerleader that was behind us.

"Mike we gotta go man," Chester said shaking him as I pulled my keys out of the bag.

"Chester, we can't just leave the house on fi-" Pulling him away towards the car, Chester turned Mike's head to what he thought was a cheerleader.

"Holy crap what the hell is that?"

"That's why we gotta run, I got a bad feeling about this." Chester said as they clicked into the car and sped off into the night.

Back at the flaming house, another Empousa arrived,

"You know what to do." The other nodded amd turned and teleported away.

"Soon you will rise, and see the world into a new era"

Kelli bared her fangs and teleported as well into a white light.

 **PERCY'S POV.**

' _Oh Styx'_ I thought as I paled more than Nico usually was.

All there was, was silence. And a three-way stare off between myself- a very nervous and scared Son of Poseidon, a Daughter of Athena that was not very happy, and one extremely calm look on her face.

But her obsidian eyes told a whole different story, shining with happiness, anger, betrayal, a hint of confusion but most of all, plain ole frustration.

So basically for me, nothing good at all.

Everyone else looked at this triangle with a look of confusion and slight fear for Percy. Even after all he had been though Tartarus, no one could survive two angry women. Especially if one was part Titan and the other was part God.

Jason coughed awkwardly, while everyone didn't know where to look.

Chiron interrupted, "Okay, everyone go off to your activities, can the Seven please come for an emergency meeting right now. Leo, welcome back my boy, its good to see you again." He then turned to the Demi-Titan. "And Calypso, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, it is very good to see you after all time, both of you, if you may join us inside for this."

Everyone nodded respectfully at Chiron and then turned around to go back to their activities.

Percy turned to follow everyone inside, until a soft hand grasped his wrist.

"We need to talk, Perseus Jackson." Came the measured voice.

Her eyes still showed the same story as when she first saw him, but with a bit more hesitance.

"I tried to get them to releas-"

"Me and the rest of the peaceful titans after the Titan War, but Zeus never did." She finished sadly. "Hephaestus told me when we came to check say hi. I know Percy."

"I am sorry Calypso, but I'm glad Leo found your island. As weird as it sounds, I'm glad he probably crash landed on his dragon on your beach." Her smile and the roll of her eyes told me.

"You have no idea how much damaged he caused the beach." She huffed. "His gods dammed dragon nearly wiped everything out, worse than the crater you created."

They both laughed for a second.

"But then after a while, don't ever tell him I said this but he grew on me, like no other demigod has before, including you."

"Yeah he has that effect on you. Like you just cannot stay away from him for sure. But I'm glad you guys found each other, you're good for each other."

"Thanks Percy, and I'm sorry for cursing Annabeth, I ws bitter and mad at the gods, and I shouldn't have done that. Especially if you met who I think you might of down there."

Percy's eyes widened. "How-"

"I know a lot about down there, the types of monsters and entities. And I'm so sorry. I'm gonna find Annabeth at some point as well."

"It's fine Calypso, really. And I'm sure Annabeth will completely forgive you as well." He said with a grin. "Now we better get in there before _someone_ blows something up." Both of them grinned and walked into the Big House and into the rec room, and lo and behold:

"LEO VALDEZ, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I was demonstrating the fireproofness of the clothes you made."

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE NO SEAT?!"

"Um, it got burnt?"

Calypso let out a groan while everyone else in the room laughed.

"I must say Leo, it's definitely, refreshing to see you back, your lack of presence was sorely missed these past months. But now that you all are fully reunited, well um, there's something that's come up. A new ques-"

"WHAT?"

"OH COME ON."

"WE BARELY JUST FINISHED THE WAR."

'GUYS."

Percy's voice resonated over the rest of the outraged voices.

"Me and Annabeth have already agreed to lead it, we were just wondering if you guys would want to help as well."

They all looked at each other.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well I think I speak for everyone here, butcif you guys are in, we're in." Nods confirmed this, Annabeth, Chiron and Percy sighed in relief.

"Well that's excellent. Let me fill you in on what we know so far. Hermes Iris Messaged this morning. It seems like the Gods have been around the world a bit, and there now seems to be a large number of Demigods in other countries, one in particular. And this means that more monsters are popping up there."

He took a deep breath. "On behalf of the council, he told me that they were all worried about their children and asked be to organise a quest to sort this problem. Thus I've assemble you all here. I want to send you all, as well as a couple others on this."

"And what exactly would we be doing?" Asked Frank.

"And where? Oh and how long cause it doesn't sound like a quick one?" Questioned Piper.

"Well to answer all those questions, we need you to set up a new camp." Seeing the reactions. "Now hold on, the gods will be helping you as much as the laws will allow it, but you are quite possibly the strongest of this generation, if anyone can you can. We need you to find a spot to set it up, and help get everything running. Time wise, I don't know could be a few months to even a year." All the people in the room groaned slightly.

"Relax though, it wont be as bad as usual, we already know where you're going, and I think we have your transport, right Leo?" he said with a smile.

"Yep dad loaded me up with the Argo 3, with a bunch of cool new add ons so we should be sweet."

"Well that covers that and as for where y-"

"Hey Chiron, oh hey everyone."

Everyone turned around to the left of Chiron, to where an IM popped up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare in the misted video.

"Rachel this is a surprise how's the last week of school going?"

"I'm just waiting to get to camp Chiron, but as for this I apologise for it but I just had a fe-"

Suddenly Rachel hunched over as if she was hit in the gut, and just as suddenly she wen stiff as her eyes slowed the serpent green. And then the voice, tripled as if there were three of them:

" _The dead shall return from what he vowed_

 _To guide the way to the long white cloud_

 _On foreign soil new roots they shall lay_

 _As a new foe lights the flame."_

"OH COME ON REALLY? I ONLY JUST GOT BACK FROM DYING CAUSE OF THE LAST ENEMY"

Three guesses who that was.

 **A/N: May be a clue to who the enemy is at the end of that first bit, I don't think anyone has used this figure so I shall have some fun with it but thanks for reading this, thanks for giving this a chance.**

 **I'm gonna try for more frequent updates but no promises., so until then Follow, Favourite and review and that good stuff, I'm still new ish to all this and love to hear opinions.**


End file.
